


[完结]【幻警】陷阱（幻影X警车）

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 幻警, 拆卸 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]【幻警】陷阱（幻影X警车）

警车把光学镜头的接收程度调到最大，即便是周围一片黑暗，他也清楚地看到了那个深紫色涂装的家伙，正四下打量着，随后向一个破旧的建筑物里走去。  
这是一栋很普通的房子，过去应该是个别墅，看起来像是供别人居住的，但是年久失修，房顶上显得破败不堪，院子里也是杂草丛生，有的地方已经有了裂缝，渗出稀稀落落的植物。  
这次的目标，掌握得异常顺利。  
虽然警车从来没有怀疑过十角大楼的情报工作能力，而且他也不愿意错过能将这个团伙一网打尽的机会。  
这个团伙已经让领袖头疼许久了。除掉他们，简直一举多得，对领袖，对自己。  
湛蓝的光学镜紧紧地盯着目标消失的方向，他略一思索，向内置通讯器里输入一串编码，随后轻手轻脚地弓起腰，走向那幢破旧的建筑物里。  
进门处有一处简陋的楼梯，看起来不怎么结实，警车小心地踩了踩，确保脚下不会发出任何声音，才慢慢地走上去。  
楼上很安静，所以警车立刻就收到了附近的音频信号。他循声向一间房间走去，门口微开的门缝里泄露出点点灯光。  
房间里有三个TF，除了刚才进去的深紫色涂装，还有一个绿色和一个黑色涂装的TF。警车的光学镜头锁定三个目标，调动记忆扇区的加密文档，确定他们的具体身份。然后，手腕处滑落出一把手枪。警车平时出任务多是用狙击枪，但是近距离射击，他更喜欢这种精巧的手枪，便于掩藏痕迹，也不会浪费子弹，避免因为要换子弹而发出声响惊动目标。  
他悄无声息地把枪举到光镜前，蓝色的光镜紧紧锁定那个看起来最高大的黑色家伙的火种舱。  
一击毙命的结果，已是箭在弦上。  
“我都说了这里不安全！我们必须把设备转移！”  
“开玩笑！你以为转移设备只要动动手指头吗？”  
“该说的我都说了，如果你们不走，就等着把证据送到警察手里吧！”  
“我还不信了，那帮愚蠢的警察会找到这里？”  
“就算找到这里，老板也不会看着我们被抓的！”  
正要扣下扳机的手指蓦地停住。警车玩味着最后这句话。  
他们果然不是真正的幕后指使。  
警车对于这位“老板”的兴趣，立刻就超过了这三个TF的火种。他想了想，收起手枪，重新隐入楼梯的黑暗里。

“有消息了！”大街一个激灵，推了推身边正在打哈欠的车辙。“打起精神，是警车长官的信号！”  
车辙立刻坐正。“什么指令？”  
“警车长官要我们前往西区32号街，追踪器的信号他已经转移到我的权限上了，黑鲸团伙要去见他们的老板！”  
“西区32号街，那可是有名的红灯区啊！长官他真的确定目标在那里？”  
“在不在，去了才知道。”大街一个跳跃变形，身后车辙也紧随其后，一车一摩托立刻消失不见。

“真没想到城市里还有这么肮脏的角落。”大街一边小心地绕开横躺在地上的一个瘾君子，一边看了看通讯器信号。  
“战前这里是三不管地带，后来打起仗来，这里聚集了很多其他地方涌来的难民，因为资源短缺，时常有为争抢能量配给而发生的斗殴事件，再后来，连能量配给的人都不来了，难民们为了谋生，干起了各种勾当，坑蒙拐骗偷，只要能获得一丁点劣质油渣填饱油箱，他们可以毫不犹豫地拧断别人的脖子。这样的地方，能有什么好事呢？”车辙对这里倒是十分熟悉。  
“所以在这里开油吧，大概也不是什么好人。”大街呸了一口，踹开一个企图摸他后挡板的家伙。对方丝毫不以为意，冲他吹了个口哨就走了，把大街气个半死。  
“信号停了，他们应该是从载具形态变回人形了。”  
“把信号发给警车长官吧。”  
车辙仔细看着信号坐标，在输入器里编辑起来。

入夜，卫星城街道已经渐渐安静下来，与相邻几条街之外的静谧相比，32号街却是另一番天地。大小不一的霓虹灯招牌在夜空中闪耀，地上还有上午下雨留下的痕迹，溅起一片片湿漉漉的小水洼。来来往往的行人要么神色匆匆，要么对看起来有几个小钱的对象挤眉弄眼。这里有的是赌场，油吧和服务店，各种涂装的高大保安站在自家店前，大声呵斥着，偶尔对几个身形不错的TF品头论足，开几个带色的玩笑。街道上充斥着各种等级油料的挥发气味。  
“老实说，我一点也不喜欢这里。”大街咕哝了一句。  
“我也是。”车辙点头表示赞同，他长大的地方离这里不远，如果不是警车把他带进了警局，这里的瘾君子很可能就是他的下场。每每想到这里，车辙就对警车充满了感激之情，所以每次出任务都格外卖力，警车也欣赏他的侦查能力，经常带着他和大街一起。

是Verex油吧。并不是这里最大的，却是生意最好的，据说这多亏了他们老板经营有方。在这里，无论是哪个派别，也无论是什么文明来的，都可以得到最想要的招待，只要你带了足够的钱，或者，能提供老板需要的东西。渐渐这里似乎就成了一个情报交流站，霸天虎和汽车人的情报部门都在这里有过收获。  
“我们是在这里等待警车长官，还是先进去呢？”  
车辙想了想说：“我先进去查看一下情况，随时向警车长官汇报。”  
大街也把标志隐藏起来。“那我跟你一起进去，万一有情况，总得有一个人能向总部发信号。”

警车变形之后一路疾驰，刚才路过一片磁场区，他无法跟大街和车辙取得联系。不能掌控情况使得他的速度飞快，他压低了门翼，加大了轮胎抓地力度，向着通讯器里的坐标地点飞奔而去。

大街和车辙的信号消失在了Verex油吧里。警车在几次联系失败之后，感到事情可能不太对。但是并没有收到他们的求救信号，这又让警车还抱着一丝希望。希望只是信号屏蔽，希望他们都没事。  
走进油吧，警车立刻被炫目的旋转灯晃地几乎无法对焦，震耳欲聋的音乐把他包裹起来，叫嚣着席卷了他的音频接收器，几乎把他震倒。警车慢慢调低了传感灵敏度，好不容易才适应了这嘈杂的环境。他环顾四周，可是哪里有大街和车辙的身影？  
装甲干净得体的侍者走到他面前，礼貌地鞠躬致意。“您好，如果您是在找您的这两位朋友——”侍者手中的数据板自动划开，大街和车辙正坐在一个房间里，看起来神情自然。“我们老板请您上楼详谈。”  
看来已经暴露了，如果硬拼，警车也有自信从这里全身而退，但是大街和车辙还在对方手里，而且这两个人看起来并不知道发生了什么。警车点点头，示意侍者在前面带路。

在把他带到楼上一间靠里的房间之后，侍者就弯腰退下了。门里有另一位侍者接过带路。他指引警车向前，然后熟练地挪开角落的阔叶植物，不知按了哪里，随后警车就看到原本是墙壁的地方，出现了一个暗门。深棕色的大门缓缓地打开，露出里面黑漆漆的通道。  
侍者礼貌地做了个请的手势。  
OK，反正也不可能后退。警车点头走了进去，侍者却没有跟随，而是在后面关上了木门。  
警车在一间有光线的房间前停了下来。里面传出一声柔和的声音：“请进。”  
这声音就像有魔力一样。它绵软地蛊惑着警车的火种。  
声音的主人缓缓地看向他。“你好，警车长官。”  
承袭了塞伯坦黄金时代无上荣光的干净的蓝白色装甲，转动机体时几乎可以忽略到听不到的精巧的液压传动装置声，蓝色的头雕整洁细腻几乎一尘不染，银色的面甲显示着它的主人拥有最优秀的细节材质，还有与他气质相称的清隽的五官。  
“你是Verex的所有人？”警车从记忆扇区里调出资料，这家店的所有人，政府登记的名字是——幻影，一个中立派旧贵族，前政府议员。  
“是我。”幻影礼貌地微笑，同时伸手示意警车请坐，不紧不慢地拿出一瓶高纯，在警车光镜前晃了一下。“不知是否对你的口味？”  
希本纳勒典藏。警车以前只是跟着上司出去的时候见过，至于品尝，则完全没有他这样的小警察的份。而现在幻影似乎对这个东西毫不在意，警车完全不怀疑他哪怕是失手打碎了这瓶酒，也还会平静地再取出一瓶来。  
这个社会就是这么不公平呵。  
“抱歉，我在执行任务，不能饮酒。”警车程序化地拒绝了幻影递过来的高脚杯。“不知道我的学生是否在您的店里做客？我需要带他们回去。”  
“当然。”幻影放下酒杯，在墙边的屏幕上按了一下，屏幕亮了起来，大街和车辙立刻显示了出来。他们两个坐在一间屋子里，周围没有人监视或者审问，他们显得有些茫然。  
警车不说话，他在等着幻影提出条件。  
“真的不要来一杯吗？我想你会爱上它的。”幻影再次把酒杯递了过来。  
警车看着幻影光泽的面甲，慢慢伸出手去。  
幻影嘴角带着细微不可闻的微笑，把酒杯递到白色的手指间，蓝灰色的手指慢慢松开，收回。  
警车握住酒杯，然后手指张开。  
高脚杯啪地一声摔在了地上，变得粉碎。淡粉色的液体立刻飞溅出来，弄脏了干净的地板，流到了幻影的脚边。  
“抱歉。”警车平静地说。  
“那我就当你喝过了。”幻影把扫地机器人叫进来，清扫了地上的痕迹。  
“现在我可以带走我的人了吗？”  
幻影低头又抬头，两只手搭在警车的肩甲上。“我认为我们已经是朋友了，而我的待客之道不允许我这么粗鲁地让你离开。我想你明白我的意思。”  
“我不明白。”警车恨不得给幻影面甲上来一拳。这些自以为是的蓝血贵族，他们永远把自己放在制高点上，用那套卑鄙的手段去俯视别人。  
“然后，用尽一切手段去得到自己想要的。”仿佛像是知道警车在想什么，幻影接着说道。  
警车微微眯起光学镜头。  
搭在警车肩甲上的手向后游移，来到他的门翼和背部连接处，那里的铰链是警车机体的敏感点。他反应迅速地抓住幻影的手，稍微用力，并且确保自己在对方面甲上看到了一丝疼痛。  
“到此为止可以吗？你也不想自己漂亮的装甲上留下什么难看的痕迹吧？毕竟现在物资短缺，你用的彩光蜡也没那么容易搞到吧？”  
幻影的面部表情在一点一滴地变化着，他别有深意地看向警车的光镜，随后又露出一个礼貌的微笑。  
“所以，我们开门见山吧。我可以回答你三个问题，作为代价，你也得付出相应的报酬。”  
警车盯着幻影的面甲，但是后者的表情越发显得捉摸不透。  
“黑鲸团伙的幕后老板是不是你？”  
“是我。”幻影轻快地承认。  
“除了北郊的废居，你还有没有其他的工厂？”  
“有。”  
“在哪儿？”  
“奥尔区16号大街，还有肯迪山谷。”  
“我要带走他们两个。”  
“啊哦，你忘了规则了。”幻影逼近警车的机体，一只手抵在警车的嘴唇上，他的鼻尖几乎要碰到警车的鼻尖。“我知道你已经把刚才的消息发送出去了，所以接下来……”幻影柔软的置换气体吹吐在警车的颈项间。“我该讨要我的报酬了吧。”

“无论你想做什么，先把大街和车辙放了。”警车在幻影的压制下依然丝毫没有慌乱，他直视着那双浅金色的光学镜头，甚至能在里面看到自己的倒影，鲜红的角徽。  
“我想你需要知道，他们能否平安，不取决于我，而取决于你。”幻影一字一句地说。  
“你什么意思？”  
幻影干脆放开了警车，屏幕上又换了一个画面。还是刚才的房间，还是大街和车辙在屋里坐着，但是周围多了许多银色的栅栏，带着尖锐的电荷。  
“隐形电场。”  
“没错。”幻影赞许地看着警车。“他们两个是看不到的，但是我们能从这块屏幕里看到。你既然知道隐形电场，也一定知道它的威力。隐形电场的控制开关在这个房间里，如果电场被关掉，会触发二级联动传感警报，高压电荷会随着那些看不见的栅栏，传导到范围内的一切金属上。到时候他们两个，就会‘嘣’的一声，”幻影的双手做了一下比划，笑得十分开心。“变成一堆废铁。”  
渣的！警车暗暗骂了一句。“所以，控制开关呢？”  
房间中央缓缓升起一根立柱，上面有一块控制板。“呶，就是这个。”幻影拉着警车走到立柱前面。“我已经启动了自动控制，所以，只要外界情况不变，电场开关就不会变。否则，开关就会自动关闭。”他拉着警车的手覆盖上控制板，面板上的读数变化了几下，然后趋于稳定。  
“我一向不喜欢手铐和锁链那些东西，我觉得它们太粗鲁了，让人完全享受不到对接的乐趣。我更喜欢抚摸光滑整洁的手腕，就像你这里一样。” 幻影摩挲着警车的手腕，缓步踱到他身后，蛊惑绵软的声音飘忽起来，混合着高级彩光蜡的气味，像塞壬的歌声一样，把他全数包裹了进去。“今天，不如来玩点不一样的，怎么样？”  
警车的火种里忽然升腾起一股十分糟糕的预感。  
“所以，警车长官，你的手可不要离开这里哦。”  
幻影的声音从他身后飘来，蓝灰色的手指抚摸上他的门翼。

幻影流连在警车的门翼连接处，忍不住发出惊叹：“你的线条可真漂亮，帕拉克萨斯的流水线简直是神作。”  
警车顾不上理会幻影的话，他正在努力和幻影抚摸他车门的手指作斗争。他的手按在控制板上不敢有丝毫的离开，幻影则在他背后不紧不慢地刮蹭着他的门翼根部，爱抚着铰链里细小的零件。  
“麻烦你快一点。还有，别把我的装甲弄花。”警车冷冷地说。  
“哦，原来你这么可爱。”幻影的一只手向上摸去，划过警车的后颈和面甲，来到他的嘴唇间。  
湿润的舌头像小蛇一样攀上他的音频接收器，一下一下地舔舐着圆形的传感原件，描摹着那里的形状。警车被他舔得浑身传感线路都酥酥麻麻的，胸甲下的引擎似乎被激活了。  
他稍微偏了偏头，想躲开幻影的舌尖，但是这却让他的脖颈线路更多地暴露在幻影面前。幻影从容不迫地品尝着他的能量管线，精巧细致的线路显示着达特森美好的机体，可爱的传感元件在幻影的舌尖下瑟瑟发抖，看起来美味极了，就像像他面前的这个机体一样。  
哦，他真可爱，性感又迷人，就像他背后的那对门翼一样，极力压抑着自己的反应。  
幻影的手指从背后伸进了警车的嘴里，警车紧紧咬着牙关抵抗手指的入侵。幻影试了几下也无法撬开那道防线，于是毫不犹豫地在警车的脖颈上咬了一口。不算太重，但也绝对不好受。  
警车吃痛之下不由得张开了嘴，幻影的手指于是毫无阻碍地长驱直入，两根手指立刻攻占了达特森口腔里的每一个传感节点。他的牙齿被幻影的手指一点点摩擦过去，抠弄着里面敏感的金属粘膜，随后舌头被手指拉住，上下搅弄起来，遍布节点的舌根和手指纠缠在一起，警车顿时觉得自己的口腔仿佛不是自己的一般，金属唇无法合拢，只感觉比平时更炙热的电解液延着嘴角迅速滑落，流进脖颈的线路缝隙里。  
胸甲下的引擎嗡地一声开始加速，带着热气的空气从下方的置换风扇里喷出来，带给警车越来越无法忽视的机体温度预警。  
幻影的另一只手向前伸进警车的保险杠下方，指尖捏起连接管，揉搓首尾处的几个小齿轮，然后不出意外地听到了警车的发声器里溢出的一声呻吟，随即又立刻止住。他亲了亲警车的脖颈作为奖励，手指沿着达特森浑圆的车灯缝隙画着圈，勾勒着那里美好的形状，指尖顺着缝隙向装甲下方的线缆释放出一点微小的电流。然后启动视觉记录装置，把警车因为这小小的刺激而无助地扭动腰肢的模样全数记录了下来。  
幻影沉醉于眼前的美景，忍不住狠狠掐了一下警车形状饱满的胸甲。  
“啊啊啊啊……不！放手……”警车突然发出了一声无法抑制的尖叫，他浑身颤抖着，大颗大颗的冷凝液从他的装甲缝隙里渗出，他哆哆嗦嗦，手掌也因为剧烈的刺激而偏离了原本的掌纹识别区。  
控制板上的度数立刻开始飙升。  
警车惊恐地看着那些数字。  
幻影一把按住他的手，迅速调整了警车手掌的位置。读数停止上升，随后再次下降，直至趋于平稳。  
“我说过的，你的手最好别乱动。”幻影舔了舔警车的音频接收器。  
警车咬着下唇不说话。  
幻影捏住警车的面甲，迫使可怜的小警察扭过头来，吻上那两片薄薄的金属唇。滑腻的舌头透过警车整齐的牙齿伸了进来，掠过他的防线，逗弄他的舌头。在电解液的润滑下，毫无阻碍地侵略者他的口腔。就像小心又果断的恋人，动作温柔而不容退缩。警车在幻影熟练的挑逗下，慢慢放松了全身的线路，装甲也透出浅细的开合，在幻影看来，这无疑是无声的邀请。  
他放开警车的胸甲，手掌下移，覆盖住警车的手腕。达特森的手腕上遍布着比其他地方更多的传感器，接缝里满是精密的零件。幻影的指尖伸进那些缝隙里，若有若无地刺激着里面的小玩意儿。  
幻影含住警车的舌头，灵活地吸吮着脆弱的舌根，用自己的牙齿轻咬着那条不断向后瑟缩的小可爱。略带粗糙的舌面摩挲着警车敏感的口腔，顶端传来蚀骨销魂的快感。  
手掌接缝处还在继续传递着感觉。虽然只是被指尖刺激着，但是装甲温度的上升一点也不比他现在被攻击的口腔和脖颈少。警车的腕甲在幻影耐心的爱抚下缓缓地松开，内部元件向外辐射着多余的热量，齿轮在飞速旋转着，带电离子裹挟着激烈的电火花从装甲下方透出来，把警车勉强维持的神智冲的七零八落。  
不知过了多久，幻影终于放开了警车的嘴唇，手腕处的刺激也暂停了下来。警车无法抹去嘴角溢出的电解液，透明的液体顺着装甲缝隙滴在他的胸甲上，闪着情欲的光芒。他张着嘴，竭力稳定自己的窘态，胸甲下方的排气扇还在高速运转，试图缓解他已经无法忽视的机体高温。  
“够……够了吧？我想你已经……拿到你想要的了……”警车咬牙说道。  
“这么一点？这可远远不够。”幻影轻轻吻了一下还在颤抖的门翼。  
“你还想干什么？！”警车不由得提高了声音，愤怒和疲惫几乎席卷了他的处理器。  
“现在这个姿势，没法让你为我服务，真是遗憾。”幻影在屏幕上按了几下，摄像头转动了位置，正对着房间里的大街和车辙，两双蓝色的光学镜头迷茫地看着机器。  
“不过，能尝试一点别的玩法，也不错。”幻影满意地看着屏幕。  
“炉渣！你……”  
“嘘。”幻影把手指按在警车嘴角，“我很期待。”  
警车眼看着幻影卸掉了自己的前后挡板，黑色的输出管在刚才的刺激下已经处在半充能状态，接口里的润滑液也在向下滴落。  
“主菜看起来相当不错，不是吗？”幻影握住警车的输出管，上下套弄起来。官身的光带在幻影熟练的刺激下开始渐次亮起，显示设备已被激活。  
警车的双手死死按住控制面板，他的手并没有束缚住，可是却完全无法移动分毫。幻影没有靠手铐和锁链限制他任何自由，可是他却在幻影的舌头和手指下湿的一塌糊涂。  
警车没注意到的清洗液从光镜里滑落出来，流到控制板上。  
“哦，别哭，亲爱的。如果不是在临近过载时流的清洗液只会煞风景。”幻影温和地靠近警车的门翼，舔了舔那里的玻璃车窗。“放心吧，在我满足之前，我会让你先舒服一次的。”  
在门翼和输出管的双重刺激之下，警车很快就变得无法控制自己的机体，输出管上的光带闪烁越来越快速，随后，随着他猛地一阵颤抖，一声尖锐的哭喊声被释放了出来，同时被释放的还有输出管顶端奔涌而出的白色的交换液，警车的光镜瞬间变得亮白，接口间的润滑液大片大片地流出，在他腿间的地板上形成一片亮晶晶的水洼。  
幻影把手探进警车的腿间。在润滑液的作用下，毫不费力地顶开了保护叶片，顺利进入警车的对接通道。  
刚过载完的通道还很敏感，警车下意识地排斥着异物入侵，通道不自觉收缩起来，死死地绞着幻影的手指。  
“真棒。”幻影不由得再次发出赞叹，在紧致和温热中旋转手指，继续探索那片伊甸园。  
警车的输出管因为释放过已经软了下来，狼狈地挂在他的腿间。他夹紧双腿想要阻止幻影的入侵，却被幻影抢先一步，又伸进一根手指，一路撞过通道里的传感节点，直直地按在他的油箱垫片上。  
“啊……！！”警车立刻发出一声高亢的尖叫，后背弓起一个漂亮的弧度，膝轴承不停地哆嗦着，几乎无法站立。  
“小心哦，手可别乱动。”幻影再次提醒警车，同时把屏幕的亮度调高，大街和车辙正对着摄像头在说着什么，也许是讨论下一步该怎么做。  
“你这个炉渣！总有一天我要把你的零件一个一个都扯出来！”警车咬牙切齿地说。  
“好啊，我很期待那一天。”幻影不以为意地耸耸肩，抽出手指，看着上面粘稠的润滑液。“我想已经润滑足够了。”  
蓝灰色的输出管几乎是刚一进入警车的通道里就开始了活塞运动。早已充能完毕的巨大圆形头部冲开通道的金属褶皱层，以势不可挡的气势摩擦过所有的内置节点，每一个细小的传感器都在叫嚣着颤抖着，带电的离子在两个对接设备之间奔涌欢呼，把所有的快感忠实地传递给警车的处理器。  
是的，快感。  
尽管警车不愿意承认，尽管他更希望此刻机体上承受的是痛感而不是这该死的快感。他都不得不面对一个现实，自己在幻影的撞击下就像一个可怜的猎物，毫无逃脱的地方，唯一能做的就是在这片粗鲁的冲撞中沉沦，被欲望包裹。  
他甚至希望幻影可以再强烈一些。  
他被幻影按在控制板上，臀部高高地翘起，稳定器在身上机体的撞击下显得无所适从。幻影掐着他的腰线，玩弄着他的门翼，在他的对接通道里横冲直撞。  
幻影掌控着他的一切。  
在幻影捏着他的下巴强迫他抬起头的瞬间，他看到大街和车辙正看向摄像头这里。虽然知道他们看不到自己的样子，可是处理器里却无法抑制地模拟出一幅羞耻的画面，这种羞耻感无声无息地占领他的火种，似乎让快感更甚了。  
原本已经萎靡下去的管子又开始挺立，他能感觉到幻影火热的粗壮的输出管，一下一下烫着他的金属内壁，凝聚着莫名的战栗，一波波将快感送入他通道里的更深处。  
紧热的通道牢牢地缠住幻影的输出管，门翼上偶尔传来的疼痛让警车不禁收缩起接口的保护叶，幻影的机体靠在警车的背甲上，赛车的胸甲和达特森的车灯在相互抵触摩擦，互相交叠，房间里满是色气的喘息。  
幻影突然感到警车的机体明显的一震，接口也开始紧紧地收缩。黑白色的达特森蓦地发出一声高过一声的甜腻的呻吟，机体也开始不自觉地大幅度摆动起来，这让幻影立刻加快了抽插速度，一浪高过一浪的战栗袭遍警车的全身，从内置系统渗透至金属皮肤表层，电火花从装甲缝隙下面向外飞速逃离，机体的里里外外都被快感冲刷着。坚持了几下之后，警车再也抵挡不住通道内的连环冲刺，所有的子系统瞬间短路，他再次过载了。  
几乎是与此同时的，幻影从背后咬住了警车的门翼，猛一用力，将全部的液体都灌进警车的油箱里。  
他缓缓地抽出自己的管子，扳过警车无神的面甲，原本清秀的五官因为清洗液的痕迹显得十分色情。幻影轻柔地在上面印下一吻。

“哦，幻影议员，能得到您的光临真是让我受宠若惊，没想到您对警局的工作如此支持，真是太好了。”酒会的招待负责人一路小跑过来，点头哈腰地跟幻影打招呼。  
幻影礼貌地打发了他，周围的几个朋友凑了上来。  
“幻影，最近一直没见你，在忙什么？”一个红色涂装的漂亮小跑车问。  
幻影的视线忽然盯着前面不远处的一个黑白色的机体，他看起来还很年轻，帕拉克萨斯独有的机型，线条流畅，背后的门翼随着说话的动作一抖一抖，头雕上红色的角徽衬托着他清秀的面甲，冰蓝色的光学镜头里满是谦逊，紧抿着的唇线简直性感得让人想立刻亲上去。  
“我？哦，没什么。”幻影收回目光。“最近忽然想养一个小宠物了。”  
“这有什么难办的？”红色的小跑车大笑着说。“下次我把赛亚特猎场包下来，你带上你的来复枪，想要多少个小宠物都有。”  
幻影摇摇头。“那些机械狐狸有什么好的，又笨又难看。”  
“那你上哪儿去找又漂亮又聪明的小宠物啊？”红色跑车不解地问。  
幻影再次把视线看向那个黑白色的机体，嘴角带出一点点上翘的弧度。  
“如果是聪明的小宠物，我愿意费点力气设个好陷阱。毕竟，又聪明又漂亮的小宠物可是很难得的。”  
对吧，Prowl？


End file.
